Home
by PineapplesExpress
Summary: It's been fifty years since America enter WWII with Alfred being sent off to fight it while the only way to talk to his lover, Arthur Kirkland is only through letters, though it may be their last. (UsUk)
1. Chapter 1

My rocking chair creeks as my old tatter shoes hit the wooden floor that had also been aged as well with me being here. My hands, that was once young, now old and bone. The slender finger tips graze over the aging envelope that he had sent when we were lovers before he went off to war. I would sometimes chuckle—though I was scare of how enthusiastic he was about it. Always telling me about what was going on from what he had heard about, since America wasn't in war yet. Then saying how he could wish to join it, only if America was going into the war, though a lot of young man was being drafted into the war. Anyways, I was scared for him that he wouldn't come back, but I reassured myself he would come back safe. But, that fear came true. Any woman (or in my case man) would feel rather not like themselves as if all the light in your world had left you.

Fifty years it had been since America had entered the war. Time surely flies by when the whole world was at war. It was around 1941, around where the naval base Pearl Harbor was bombed. Everyone was shocked, clearly I myself was too when President Roosevelt came onto to the radio to tell the United States of America the terrible tragedy_. "Yesterday, December 7th, 1941, a date which will live in infamy-the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan." _I believe that everyone was sitting around their radios to hear about it. Then as if the whole country knew it, the United States of America was at war. In my household my dad didn't really seemed to care since he would always say that he was expecting it, if America was continuing to be neutral like they tried to be in the First World War. I never knew much about it since I was born in the year that it ended. Next day newspaper stands were flooding with the headlines; "**Pearl Harbor Bombed**", "**America Enters the War"**.

I was heading outside, buttoning up my winter coat to the best of my ability to help my father shovel the driveway from the snow from last night, but more will be coming soon anyway. I could see Alfred running in the distance as if he had some good news –though it will never be good news. I just gave a glance to my father and a simple nod was just returned, meaning that I could talk to him for a short while. He waited till I was by the shed to put the shovel away—well more act like I was going to.

Our interactions were very limited in the public since homosexuals were most likely to be frowning upon during that time. So, we simply just acted as friends. Alfred just looked at me as I simply waited for him to speak. "I'm joining the war."


	2. Chapter 2

I was baffled, scared as well onto _why_ he was joining the army. Like any concern lover, they would just put their mind out there with their partner's decision, but I tried to at least respect his—though it sounded as if I couldn't. "Are you serious?" The words just fell out of my mouth, not even giving it a second thought. To me, it sounded mad. Was he just going to throw away of what we talked about with the rest of our lives together. I just felt betrayed and couldn't help but to feel it.

"My country has done a lot for me, Artie," God, I hated that nickname. After the first day we he continued to use it over and over again. He should just use the name that I told him and not shorten it. I got use to it anyway, but it would never stop getting on my nerves, "I want to protect it from those who threaten it and you of course." He winked at me after saying the last of his sentence and so that he could earn a blush from me. By next week, I was with his family at the train station along with other families and friends who was sharing possibly the same ordeal as they watched their sons, husbands, brothers and others who was going out to fight the war along with my Alfred.

Before that dreaded day came, Alfred and I would try to spend every day with each other and as long before nightfall occurred with the curfews for everybody to stay inside for the rest of the night, or those black-out drills we would have just to prepare for any enemy aircraft.

One night of our last days was wonderful. I still smile at that memory till this day. I place the envelope on the windowsill with the curtains swaying slightly from the window being opened to let a small draft come in. I sighed, straightening myself back into the rocking chair. Pictures laid everywhere from my family members and me along with only one picture of Alfred. I only had one of him though, one his military uniform that he sent me in one of his letters, and I'm surprised of how it even got through the mail without it being taken away with the mail being censored back then. That one was put in a frame beside mine.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I whispered when I saw the time on the grandfather clock that stood tall in my family's living room. First of all, why was Alfred walking around in the middle of night, knowing that the small town was under patrol at night and second why did he came over to my house? He was also holding two very large blankets and was wearing the goofiest grin I had ever seen. I didn't funny with the fact of how much trouble he could get in, including myself. "Just come with me sweet heart." Was the only thing he said to me before he took my hand and I was out of my house just like that.

My feet were freezing from the ground with it being damped from the melted snow and rain. I wanted to pull back but he was holding me back. It was freezing in the night as we were walking fast to wherever he was taking us. I knew that he certainly went mad if he was pulling this stunt. I surely wanted an explanation for this. Soon we was up on a hill, snow still covered the area, I quickly let go of his hand and just glared at him as he set the large comforters down on the ground. "What in God's name are you doing!? Do you realize how much trouble we could get in just because of this, and it's freezing out here, you better have a good-!" My eyes widen when I was suddenly pulled down by him and the other blanket was under us.

"You know I love you right?" Alfred asked me as if it matter right now. I just stared at him, of course I loved him, but I was confuse not that I love him, but why are earth he decided to do this. The funny thing was that as if it felt that we both knew what was happening. It was his last day, the last day we would see each other, last time for our sweet kisses we would sneak, our last time with each other.


End file.
